Various filtration systems can be used to reduce the concentration of pollutants in the air. Trapping filters can have low costs, but simply retain pollutants on a filter medium and can thus be fouled by high pollutant concentrations and/or as a result of extended runtimes. In addition, trapping filters can provide a growth medium for biological contaminants, and thus can have a negative effect on air quality. UV disinfection can be employed for biological contaminant elimination but can cause the formation of additional pollutions (e.g., ozone) and is generally ineffective in degrading many other toxic chemicals such as formaldehyde, styrene, toluene, and other chemicals which are often found in various environments to which humans can be exposed.
Thus, there is a need in the air purification field for a new and useful system for photoelectrochemical air purification. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.